List of Set References 1000 - 1999
1000 * 1000 Mosaic Set * 1001 5-Seat Play Table * 1002 2-Seat Play Table * 1003 Storage Trays * 1005 LEGO Wallboard * 1006 Storage Stand * 1007 Wallboard Activity Bins * 1008 DUPLO Plates for Wallboard * 1011 LEGO Number/Symbol Blocks * 1012 Mosaic Set * 1013 Numbers - 6 Symbols * 1014 Mosaic Set * 1014 Universal Joints * 1015 Letters Large * 1016 Letter Bricks for Wall Board * 1017 Letter Bricks for Wall Board * 1018 Letters Small * 1019 Mosaic Set * 1020 DUPLO Basic Set * 1021 DUPLO Basic Set * 1022 DUPLO Mini Set * 1023 Giant Red Baseplate * 1024 Farm Animals * 1025 Figures and Furniture * 1026 Play Boxes from 2 yrs * 1027 Vehicles * 1028 6 x 12 Base Bricks * 1029 Milk Delivery Truck * 1030 TECHNIC I Simple Machines Set * 1031 Building Cards - 1030 * 1032 TECHNIC II Powered Machines Set * 1033 Building Cards - 1032 * 1034 Teachers Resource Set * 1035 Teachers Guide to TECHNIC I * 1036 Teachers Guide to TECHNIC II * 1038 Universal Buggy * 1039 Manual Control Set 1 * 1040 Farm * 1041 Harbor * 1041 LEGO Universal Building Set * 1042 Community People * 1043 Farm Animals * 1044 Community Vehicles * 1045 Educational LEGO Building Set * 1045 Universal Set * 1045 Industrial Elements * 1046 Train Set * 1047 Extra Track * 1048 Bridge and Crossing Tracks * 1049 Ships * 1050 Universal set for boys and girls * 1050 Basic Pack * 1050 Basic Set * 1051 Basic Pack * 1052 Spare Elements * 1053 Community Buildings * 1054 P&O Stena Ferry * 1055 Mini Basic Pack * 1056 Basic School Pack - Topical/Thematic work * 1057 Teachers Guide for 1056 * 1060 Road Plates and Signs * 1061 Single Disc Pack * 1062 Town Vehicles * 1063 Community Workers * 1064 Buildings * 1065 House Accessories * 1066 Little People with Accessories * 1067 Community Vehicles * 1068 Air Patrol * 1069 Speedboat * 1070 Stunt Flyer * 1071 LEGO Supplementary Set * 1071 Bricks 2 x 2 and 2 x 4 * 1072 Supplementary Set * 1074 House Accessories * 1075 LEGO People Supplementary Set * 1076 Advent Calendar * 1076 LEGO Car and Truck Supplementary Set * 1077 Supplementary Set * 1077 Supplementary Set for 1050 * 1078 DUPLO Animal Mosaic * 1079 DUPLO Animal Mosaic * 1082 Roof Bricks * 1083 Supplementary Pack * 1083 50 x 50 Gray Baseplate * 1084 Spare Elements - Structures * 1085 Large Baseplate 48 x 48 * 1086 DUPLO Bucket * 1087 6 LEGO Baseplates 8 x 16 Green * 1088 Road Burner * 1089 LEGO Basic Figures * 1090 TECHNIC Control I * 1091 LEGO Educational Storage Cloth * 1092 TECHNIC Control II * 1093 LEGO Interface A * 1094 Johnny Thunder * 1095 Super Sub * 1096 Race Buggy * 1097 RES-Q Runner * 1098 Hang Glider * 1099 Ninja Blaster 1100 * 1100 Sky Pirates * 1101 Replacement 4.5V Motor * 1102 Motor Bushes * 1103 Battery Box * 1103 DNA Student Set * 1104 Battery Cables * 1105 Crawler Tracks * 1106 Battery Tender * 1106 Basic Building Set * 1107 Signal and Direction-Change Switch * 1108 Magnetic Couplings * 1109 Magnetic Couplings for Railway Car * 1110 Train Wheels * 1111 Rubber Rims for Locomotive Wheels * 1112 Train Sliding Wheel Blocks * 1113 Motor Frame and Couplers * 1114 Motor Frame * 1115 4.5V Lighting Brick (2 x 2) * 1116 Chain Links, Small * 1117 Axles and Bushes * 1117 T-Shirt, LEGO Builder * 1118 Boat Weight, Red * 1118 T-Shirt, Cyber Slam * 1119 Locomotive Piston Assemblies * 1120 Tires (42 mm) * 1120 42mm Tires * 1121 Propellors, Wheels, and Rotor Unit * 1121 Propellers, Wheels and Rotor Unit * 1121 T-Shirt, Spyrius * 1122 Hinges * 1123 3 Ball and Socket Couplings, 1 Articulated Joint * 1123 Ball and Socket Couplings, Articulated Joint * 1123 Ball Cap, LEGO Maniac Hat * 1124 Digger Bucket * 1125 Crane Grab * 1125 T-Shirt, Aquazone * 1126 Jack * 1126 LEGO Royal Knights T-Shirt * 1127 Santa * 1128 Santa on Skis * 1128 T-Shirt, Launch Command * 1129 Storage Cloth * 1129 T-Shirt, LEGO Mania * 1129 Santa on Reindeer * 1130 Storage Folder for Building Instructions * 1130 LEGO Explorien T-Shirt * 1132 Hinges * 1132 Ball Cap, LEGO Maniac Hat * 1133 Brick Hinges * 1134 Battery Wagon * 1134 T-Shirt, LEGO Adventure * 1135 Battery Cable Kit: 12 Connectors, 3m Cable * 1135 Battery Cable Kit: 16 Connectors, 3m Cable * 1135 Battery Cable Kit: 20 Connectors, 3m Cable * 1135 T-Shirt, Roboforce * 1136 Buffers, Magnetic Couplers * 1137 Train Couplings * 1138 Replacement Rubber Wheel Treads for Trains * 1139 Motor-mount Plate with Magnetic Couplers * 1139 Motor-Mount Plate with Magnetic Couplers * 1140 12V Light Brick * 1140 12V Light Bricks * 1141 Wheel Bricks with Small Red Train Wheels * 1141 2 Wheel Bricks with Attached Small Red Train-wheels * 1142 Wheel Bricks with Small Black Train-Wheels * 1142 2 Wheel Bricks with Attached Small Black Train-wheels * 1143 Wheel Bricks with Large Red Train Wheels * 1143 2 Wheel Bricks with Attached Large Red Train-wheels * 1144 Train Baseplate * 1145 Bogie Plate * 1146 Pushrods, Cylinder Housings * 1146 4 Pushrods, 2 Cylinder Housings * 1147 Light Prisms & Holder, Red/Yellow Light Covers * 1147 2 Light Prisms, Light Prism Holder, 2 Red and 2 Yellow Light Covers * 1148 Differential * 1149 Bulldozer Chainlinks * 1149 Air Police * 1150 Replacement Motor 12V * 1151 Train Power Pick-Up Blocks * 1152 Electric Wire * 1154 Battery Control Unit * 1160 Pneumatic Tubing 600 mm Gray and 1000 mm Black * 1161 Pneumatic Pump Cylinder * 1162 Pneumatic Pump Cylinder, Yellow * 1163 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder * 1164 Pneumatic 2 Way Valve and Nonreturn Valve * 1166 Baby Stack 'n Learn * 1168 Battery Box * 1169 2 Bogie Plates * 1170 Replacement Train Battery Tender * 1171 Lighting Brick * 1172 Replacement Light & Sound 1x2 Lighting Brick with Coloured Globes * 1174 Motor Housing * 1175 4.5V Motor * 1176 Gear Racks and Turntables * 1177 Santa's Truck * 1178 Black Siren * 1179 Replacement LEGOLAND Space Siren * 1180 Space Port Moon Buggy * 1181 Space Port Spacecraft * 1181 Spacecraft * 1182 Adventurers Raft * 1183 Mummy and Cart * 1184 Ninja Blaster * 1185 Mini River Ninja * 1186 Mini Siege-Cart Ninja * 1187 Glider * 1188 Fire Formula * 1189 Rocket Boat * 1190 Retro Buggy * 1191 Try Bird * 1192 Stack N' Learn Gift Box * 1193 Water Park Tub * 1194 Classic Building Table Set * 1195 Life on Mars/Life on Mars Welcome * 1196 Racing Cyclist * 1197 Racer with Camera Crew * 1197 Crown Gears * 1198 Team Telekom * 1199 Race Cyclists and Winners' Podium 1200 * 1200 Plasticbyplan * 1200 50's Large Plastic Board (1955) * 1200 50's Large Plastic Board (1956) * 1200M 50's Wood Board * 1201 Chicken Run * 1201 Hooks * 1202 Racer Polybag * 1202 Single Figures Racing Pack * 1203 Turntables (4 x 4), Turntables (2 x 2) * 1204 Fences, red and black * 1205 2 Keys for wind-up motor * 1206 10 Round Bricks, White * 1207 Turtables (4 x 4), Red * 1208 Inverted Slope Bricks, Assorted, Red * 1209 Fences and Gates * 1210 Small Store Set * 1210 Winch Block and Hook Assembly * 1211 Space Stands and Brackets * 1211 Small House Set * 1212 Rocket Tops * 1212 Small House - Left Set * 1213 Small House - Right Set * 1213 Space Radar Disks * 1214 Upper Part of Motorhome for 4.5V/12V Train Motor * 1214 Windows and Doors * 1215 2 x 8 & 2 x 10 Bricks * 1215 Train Motor 4.5V Type II Lower Housing * 1216 4 x 4 Corner Bricks * 1216 4 Gantry/Girder Assemblies * 1217 2 x 4 Bricks * 1217 Girder Beams and Plates, Yellow * 1218 2 x 3 Bricks * 1218 Girder Beams and Plates, Blue * 1219 2 x 2 Bricks * 1219 Girder Beams and Plates, Red * 1220 1 x 2 Bricks * 1220 Girder Beams and Plates, Black * 1221 1 x 1 Bricks * 1221 Yellow TECHNIC Beams * 1222 1 x 1 Round Bricks * 1222 Blue Technic Beams * 1223 2 x 2 & 2 x 4 Curved Bricks * 1223 2 x 2 Curved Bricks * 1223 Black TECHNIC Beams * 1224 8 Named Beams * 1224 8 Danish Named Beams * 1224 1 x 6 and 1 x 8 Bricks * 1224 Red Technic Beams * 1225 Mixed Plates Parts Pack * 1225 Assortment of Axles * 1226 6 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates * 1226 Tractor Tires and Hubs * 1227 4 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates * 1227 Gear Wheel Assortment * 1228 4 x 8 Curved & 2 x 8 Plates * 1228 Differential Gear Housing * 1229 Small Technical Chainlinks * 1230 Windows and Door without Glass * 1230 Bulldozer Chain Links * 1231 Windows and Door with Glass, Red * 1231 Windows and Door with Glass, White * 1231 X-Large Tires and Hubs * 1232 Toggle Joints & Connectors * 1233 Street Lamps * 1233 Axle Assortment * 1234 Gear Wheel Assortment * 1234 Replacement Gearbox for Electric, Motor 4.5V/12V * 1234 Letter Bricks * 1235 Garage Plate and Door * 1235 Differential Gear Housing * 1236 Garage med Automatisk Port * 1236 TECHNIC Wheels * 1236 12V TECHNIC Motor * 1237 Esso Station * 1237 Asimo Robot * 1238 DUPLO Yellow Medium Bucket (2001) * 1239 Subzero * 1239 Remote Control for Electric Points * 1240 8 Road Signs * 1240 4 Hinges, 4 Tilted Bearings * 1241 8 Road Signs * 1241 Digger Bucket Assembly * 1242 International Flags * 1242 5 Danish Flags * 1242 Crane Grab and Winch * 1243 Hinges & Couplings * 1244 Runway Plates * 1245 Lighting Device Pack * 1245 T and Intersection Plates * 1246 Helicopter * 1247 Patrol Car * 1247 Esso Pumps/Sign * 1248 Painted Trees and Bushes * 1248 Fire Boat * 1249 Tri-Motorbike * 1250 Esso Bedford Tanker * 1250 Dragster * 1251 Esso Bedford Truck * 1251 Go Cart * 1252 Shell Tanker * 1252 Esso Bedford Trailer * 1253 Bedford Flatbed Truck * 1253 Shell Race Car Transporter * 1254 Bedford Flatbed Trailer * 1254 Shell Convenience Store * 1255 Bedford Fire Engine * 1255 Shell Car Wash * 1256 Bedford Tow Truck * 1256 Shell Service Station * 1257 Bedford Delivery Truck * 1257 Tricycle * 1258 Buggy * 1259 Motorbike * 1260 Car * 1260 1:87 Twenty Four Models * 1261 Tea with Bumble Bee * 1261 1:87 VW Beetle * 1263 Build-A-Bunny * 1264 Easter Chickens * 1265 Moon Buggy * 1266 Space Probe * 1267 Shock Absorbers * 1268 Bike Blaster * 1269 White Ninja * 1270 5 Cyclists/Motorcyclists * 1270 Chromika Trial Size Bag * 1271 Jungle Surprise * 1271 Traffic Police * 1272 Turbo Racer * 1272 Blue Racer * 1273 Red Four Wheel Driver * 1274 Light Hover * 1275 Chainsaw Bulldozer * 1276 Helicopter Transport * 1277 Drill Craft * 1278 Johnny Thunder & Baby T * 1279 Cunningham's Dinofinder * 1280 Microcopter * 1281 Mike's Dinohunter * 1282 Blue Racer * 1283 Red Four Wheel Driver * 1284 Green Buggy * 1285 Yellow Tiger * 1286 King Leo's Spear Cart * 1286 Knight's Kingdom Cart * 1287 Defense Archer * 1288 Fire Cart * 1289 Catapult * 1290 Lava Buggy * 1291 Power Bike * 1292 Frost Flyer * 1293 Swamp Craft * 1294 Fire Helicopter * 1295 Water Rider * 1296 Land Scooper * 1297 Speed Patroller * 1298 Basic Advent Calendar 1300 * 1300 LEGO Mosaik (Small) * 1301 LEGO Mosaik (Large) * 1306 VW Garage * 1307 VW Auto Showroom * 1308 Fire Station * 1309 Church * 1310 Esso Filling Station * 1314 Stop Bushes and Small Pulleys * 1315 Piston Rods * 1316 Connector Pegs * 1317 Small Chain Links * 1318 Small Gears and Crown Wheels * 1319 Large Gear Wheels * 1320 Differential and Bevel Gears * 1321 Worm Gears and Gear Racks * 1321 Junior Builder * 1322 Pulleys, Tires, and Steering Wheels * 1323 Tires and Hubs * 1324 Rubber Bands and String * 1325 Small Cross Axles * 1326 Large Cross Axles * 1327 Red/Black Plates * 1328 Single Width Plates * 1329 Red/Black Plates * 1330 Red/Black Plates * 1331 Red/Blue Short Beams * 1332 Red/Blue Medium Beams * 1333 Red/Blue Long Beams * 1334 Motors (4.5V) * 1335 Battery Box * 1336 Pole Reverser Switches for Battery Box * 1337 Connecting Leads * 1338 Angles, Swivels, and Turntables * 1339 TECHNIC Parts * 1340 Weight Elements and Bricks * 1341 Building Plates, Green * 1342 Electric Switches and Tiles * 1343 Opto Sensores (4.5V) and Discs * 1344 Light Bricks (4.5V) * 1345 Pinions, Pegs, Axles, and Nuts * 1346 Touch Sensors * 1347 Leads (4.5V), Spirals * 1348 Base Plates, Grey * 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set * 1351 Moving Backdrop Studio * 1352 Explosion Studio * 1353 Car Stunt Studio * 1354 Dino Head Attack * 1355 Temple of Gloom * 1356 Stunt Man Catapult * 1357 Cameraman * 1360 Director's Copter * 1361 Camera Car * 1362 Air Boat * 1363 Stunt Go-Cart * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio * 1371 Spinosaurus Attack * 1374 Green Goblin * 1375 Wrestling Scene * 1376 Spider-Man Action Studio * 1380 Werewolf Ambush * 1381 Vampire Crypt * 1382 Scary Laboratory * 1383 Curse of the Pharaoh * 1384 Polybag * 1385 Promotional Set * 1386 Jewelry Sample * 1388 Huki * 1389 Onepu * 1390 Maku * 1391 Jala * 1392 Kongu * 1393 Matoro 1400 * 1401 LEGO Basic Set * 1402 Unknown * 1403 Racing Leopard * 1404 Racing Tiger * 1405 Racing Lion * 1406 Nursing the Baby * 1407 Cooking with Mommy * 1408 Walking the Dog with Daddy * 1411 Filming of a Pirate Scene * 1413 Rover * 1414 Double Hover * 1415 Jet Scooter * 1416 Worker Robot * 1417 Vakama (Kabaya) * 1418 Matau (Kabaya) * 1419 Nokama (Kabaya) * 1420 Nuju (Kabaya) * 1421 Director's Copter * 1422 Camera Car * 1423 Air Boat * 1424 Stunt Go-Cart * 1425 Dash Jet Sub * 1426 Cam Wing Diver * 1427 Ogel Underwater Slizer * 1428 Kick 'n' Score * 1429 Goalkeeper Training * 1430 Precision Training * 1431 Tahnok Va (Kabaya) * 1432 Nuhvok Va (Kabaya) * 1433 Gahlok Va (Kabaya) * 1434 Lehvak Va (Kabaya) * 1435 Super Glider * 1436 Ultra Light * 1437 Turbo Chopper * 1441 Fikou * 1450 DUPLO Bucket * 1452 Red Flower Rattle * 1453 Butterfly * 1454 Stack-n-Learn * 1455 LEGO Programmable Systems Pack (BBC Version) * 1456 Squirt the Frog * 1457 Caterpillar * 1460 Preschool Activities with LEGO Bricks * 1461 Turbo Force * 1462 Galactic Scout * 1463 Treasure Cart * 1464 Pirate Lookout * 1467 Race Car * 1468 Petrol Tanker * 1469 Helicopter * 1470 Petrol Pumps and Garage Staff * 1472 Holiday Home * 1473 Combi Pack * 1474 Basic Building Set with Gift Item * 1475 Airport Security Squad * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack * 1477 Red Race Car Number 3 * 1478 Mobile Satellite Up-Link * 1479 Double Scout * 1480 King's Catapult * 1481 Pirates Desert Island * 1482 Panda and Friends * 1483 Sailor and Parrot * 1484 Townhouses * 1488 Building Set * 1489 Mobile Car Crane * 1490 Bank * 1491 Dual Defender * 1492 Battle Cove * 1495 Basic Building Trial Size * 1496 Rally Car * 1497 Pitstop and Crew * 1498 Spy-Bot * 1499 Twin Starfire 1500 * 1500 Happy Face Boy * 1500 Oval Bricks * 1501 Large Bucket * 1502 Two Pick Set * 1502 Basic Set and Duffle Bag * 1503 Car Building Set * 1504 Family Bucket * 1504 House Building Set * 1505 Combi Pack * 1506 Town Value Pack * 1507 Space Value Pack * 1509 Town Value Pack * 1510 Unnamed Bonus Pack * 1511 Basic Building Set * 1512 Thinking With LEGO Denken mit Lego (250pcs) * 1512 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1513 Denken mit Lego (Thinking with LEGO) 900pcs * 1513 Basic Building Set Gift Item * 1513 Universal Building Set Gift Item * 1514 Basic Building Trial Size * 1515 Classic Pen Series 1 * 1515 Town Value Pack * 1516 Theatre * 1517 Race Car * 1518 Race Car Repair * 1520 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1520 Town 2 for 1 Bonus Offer * 1521 Basic Building Set Trial Size * 1522 Basic Building Set Trial Size * 1523 Basic Building Set * 1524 Basic Building Set * 1525 LEGO Container Lorry * 1526 Space Radar Buggy * 1528 Dragster * 1530 Bonus Pack * 1537 Rattle Round with Ball * 1538 Building Bricks * 1539 Building Bricks with Figure * 1540 Betsy's Bedroom * 1544 Medium Bucket * 1545 Build A Rabbit * 1546 Airplane * 1547 Black Knight's Boat * 1548 Stena Line Ferry * 1548 Helicopter * 1549 Santa and Chimney * 1550 Sterling Super Caravelle * 1550 Basic Set * 1551 Chick * 1551 Sterling Luggage Carrier * 1552 Sterling Boeing 727 * 1552 Maersk Line Container Truck * 1554 Silja Line Ferry * 1555 Sterling Airways Biplane * 1555 Santa Claus * 1556 Christmas Hearts * 1557 Space Scooter * 1558 Mobile Command Trailer * 1559 Clown Car * 1560 Lufthansa Boeing 727 * 1560 Basic Building Set * 1560 Glory Glider * 1561 Lufthansa Flight Crew * 1561 Stunt Chopper * 1562 Lufthansa Double-Decker * 1562 Basic Building Set * 1562 Wave Jumper * 1563 Track Blaster * 1570 Fabuland Polybag * 1572 Super Tow Truck * 1573 Basic Building Set * 1575 FINNJET Ship * 1575 Basic Set with Board Game * 1576 Happy Face Carry Case * 1577 Basic Set 3+ * 1577 BASIC Bucket * 1579 Animal Fun * 1580 Silja Line * 1580 Silja Line Ferry * 1580 Lunar Scout * 1581 Silja Line Ferry * 1581 Arla Milk Delivery Truck * 1583 Clown Bucket * 1584 Knight's Challenge * 1585 Combi Pack * 1586 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1587 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1588 Basic Building Set * 1589 Main Street * 1589 TCS Promotional Set: TCS Shop * 1590 ANWB Breakdown Assistance * 1590 Ghostly Hideout * 1591 Small Bucket * 1591 Danone Truck * 1592 Castle Town Square (UK) * 1592 Castle Town Square (Dutch) * 1593 Lever Bros Space Set * 1594 Rabbit and Bear Friend * 1595 Girl with Cat * 1596 Ghostly Hideout * 1597 Castle 3-Pack * 1598 Trial Size Offer * 1599 Britannia Airways 1600 * 1600 Mini-Building Set * 1601 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1601 Conveyance * 1602 Basic Set 3+ * 1603 Basic Set 3+ * 1604 Basic Set 3+ * 1605 Wheel Toy * 1605 Snail * 1606 Red and Yellow Car * 1607 Helicopter * 1608 Aeroplane * 1609 Boat * 1610 Martinair Cessna * 1610 Police Car * 1611 Martinair DC-9 * 1611 Dune Buggy * 1612 Victory Racer * 1613 Basic Set * 1614 Special Farmhouse * 1615 Basic Set in Bucket * 1616 Space Combi-Pack * 1617 Small Bucket * 1618 Storage Bucket * 1619 Storage Bucket * 1620 Astro Dart * 1620 Chocolate Factory * 1621 Lunar MPV Vehicle * 1622 Pre-School Bucket * 1623 Small Bucket * 1624 Holiday Cheer Bag * 1624 King's Archer * 1625 Snowman * 1626 Angel * 1627 Santa * 1628 Santa with Reindeer and Sleigh * 1630 Helicopter * 1631 Black Race Car * 1632 Speedboat * 1633 Front-End Loader * 1635 Fire Dispatch * 1636 Handy Bucket of Bricks, 3+ * 1637 Basic Building Set 3+ * 1638 Basic Set * 1639 BASIC Building Set * 1640 Tuttle the Turtle * 1641 Giddy the Gator * 1642 Sea Eagle * 1642 Lego Motion 3B, Sea Eagle - International version * 1643 Lightning Striker * 1644 Wind Whirler * 1644 Lego Motion 4A, Wind Whirler - International version * 1645 Gyro Bird * 1646 Land Laser * 1646 Lego Motion 3A, Land Laser - International version * 1647 Turbo Force * 1648 Swamp Stinger * 1648 Lego Motion 4B, Sea Skimmer - International version * 1649 Sea Skimmer * 1650 Maersk Line Container Ship * 1651 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 1651 Basic Building Set Trial Size * 1652 Basic Set * 1653 Pre-School Building Set * 1655 Ferry Mariella * 1656 Cruise Ship * 1656 Evacuation Team * 1657 Bird * 1658 Viking Line * 1659 Tote Pack * 1660 Kronprins Frederick Ferry * 1661 Basic Building Set * 1662 Basic Building Set in Bucket * 1663 Basic Building Set in Bucket * 1664 Bird * 1665 Dual FX Racers * 1666 Brick Vac * 1667 Rabbit * 1668 Special Offer Trial Size * 1670 Trial Size Box * 1671 Trial Size Box * 1672 Circus * 1673 Zoo Train Special Offer * 1674 Pre-School Bucket * 1675 Castle Town Space Bonus Pack * 1676 Trial Size * 1677 Rabbit * 1678 Building Set Trial Size * 1679 Basic Building Set * 1680 Crusader's Cart * 1681 Oval Rattle * 1682 Space Shuttle * 1684 DUPLO Bucket * 1685 Pre-School Building Set * 1687 Midnight Transport * 1688 3+ Bucket Specially For Her * 1689 Zoo Babies Bucket * 1690 Helicopter * 1691 Racer * 1692 Tractor Loader * 1693 Race Car * 1694 Galactic Scout * 1695 Treasure Cart * 1696 Pirate Lookout * 1698 Basic Building Set 3+, Special Offer * 1699 Small Bucket 1700 * 1701 Basic Building Set Trial Size * 1701 Pen Pack Gali * 1702 Fire Fighter 4 x 4 * 1702 Pen Pack Kopaka * 1703 Pen Pack Lewa * 1703 Dalmatian Station Building Set * 1704 Pen Pack Onua * 1704 Ice Enlarger * 1705 Pen Pack Pohatu * 1705 Large Dinosaur Bucket * 1706 Small Bucket * 1706 Pen Pack Tahu * 1707 20th Anniversary Jackpot Bucket * 1708 Building Set * 1708 Limited Edition Pen * 1709 Small Bucket * 1709 Pen Darth Vader * 1710 Pen R2-D2 * 1710 Snow Scooter * 1711 Pen C-3PO * 1711 Snow Scooter * 1712 Pen Anakin Skywalker * 1712 Crossbow Cart * 1713 Pen Jango Fett * 1713 Shipwrecked Pirate * 1714 Clone Trooper Pen * 1714 Surveillance Scooter * 1715 Special Value * 1715 Pen Gahlok * 1716 Starter Set with Building Plates * 1716 Pen Kohrak * 1717 Large Basic Brick Pack * 1717 Pen Lehvak * 1718 Pen Nuhvok * 1719 FreeStyle Box * 1719 Pen Pahrak * 1720 Cactus Canyon Pack * 1720 Pen Tahnok * 1721 Sandypoint Marina Value Pack * 1722 Unnamed Rescue/Ice Planet value pack * 1723 Castle/Pirate Combi Pack * 1724 Bird * 1725 Dinosaur * 1726 Girl * 1727 Horse * 1727 Pen Chewbacca * 1728 Pen Darth Maul * 1728 Crystal Crawler * 1729 Barnacle Bay * P1729 Luke Skywalker Pen * 1730 Snow Scooter * 1730 Pen Paploo * 1731 Snow Scooter * 1731 Pen Storm Trooper * 1732 Crossbow Cart * 1732 Pen Obi-Wan Kenobi * 1733 Shipwrecked Pirate * 1733 Pen Tusken Raider * 1734 Large Clown Bucket * 1734 Pen Yoda * 1735 20th Anniversary Jackpot Bucket * 1736 Wizard's Cart * 1737 Scorpion Detector * 1738 Bulk Box * 1739 Penguin * 1740 Kayak * 1741 Car * 1742 Van * 1743 Box of Standard Bricks, 5+ * 1744 Medium Bucket * 1745 Box of Standard Bricks, 3+ * 1746 Wizard's Cart * 1747 Treasure Surprise * 1749 Paravane * 1750 Renault Race Car * 1751 DUPLO Bucket * 1752 Crossbow Boat * 1753 Medium Bulk Bucket * 1754 Space Jet * 1754 Supplementary Set * 1755 Medium Bulk Bucket * 1756 Basic Promotional Set * 1757 Large Bulk Bucket * 1758 Basic Promotional Set * 1759 Parrot * 1760 Go-Cart * 1761 Paradisa Motorboat * 1762 Hot Wheels * 1764 Birthday Building Set * 1765 Small Bucket * 1766 FreeStyle Bucket * 1767 Basic Promotional Set * 1768 Basic Promotional Set * 1769 Aircraft * 1772 Airport Container Truck * 1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer * 1774 Aircraft * 1775 Aircraft * 1776 Bonus Value Bucket * 1777 Airplane * 1778 Boat * 1779 Seaplane * 1781 Dinosaur Babies * 1782 Discovery Station * 1783 Primo Rattle * 1784 Animals Bulk Box * 1785 Introducing Crater Critters * 1786 Jailbreak Joe * 1787 Crater Cruiser * 1787 Primo Polybag * 1788 Treasure Chest * 1789 Star Hawk II * 1790 Shark Fisherman * 1791 Windsurfer & Van * 1792 Pleasure Cruiser * 1793 Space Station Zenon * 1794 Dragon Master Chariot * 1795 Imperial Cannon * 1796 Freestyle Bucket * 1797 Large Bulk Bucket * 1798 Building Table 1800 * 1800 Turtle * 1802 Tidy Treasure * 1804 Crossbow Boat * 1805 Small Bucket * 1806 Underwater Scooter * 1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh * 1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support * 1809 Aeroplane * 1811 Safari * 1814 Toolo Box * 1815 Paradisa Lifeguard * 1816 20th Anniversary Jackpot Bucket * 1817 Forest Flyer * 1818 Aircraft * 1819 Large Bucket * 1820 Primo Sample Set * 1821 Rally Racers * 1822 Sea Claw 7 * 1823 Sailboat * 1824 Flying Duck * 1825 Racing Car * 1826 Aeroplane * 1827 Helicopter * 1828 Basic Promotional Set * 1830 Large Bucket * 1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry * 1836 FreeStyle Cat * 1837 FreeStyle Duck * 1838 FreeStyle Bird * 1839 FreeStyle Fish * 1840 FreeStyle Polybag * 1841 Number 7 * 1843 Space/Castle Value Pack * 1844 Large Bucket * 1845 20th Anniversary Jackpot Bucket * 1846 Freestyle Set * 1847 Freestyle Set * 1850 Trial Size Bag * 1852 Alligator Bucket * 1853 Hypno Cruiser * 1854 House with Roof-Windows * 1856 Water Park Tub * 1857 Basic Bricks * 1857 Aircraft * 1858 Cloud Cruiser * 1859 Aeroplane * 1860 Freestyle Set * 1861 Box of Bricks * 1863 Freestyle Trial Set * 1865 Prop Plane * 1866 Stack-n-Learn Sampler * 1867 Medium Bulk Bucket * 1868 Freestyle Box * 1869 South African Box * 1870 Freestyle Set * 1871 Pirates Cannon * 1872 Soldiers Forge * 1873 Pirates Treasure * 1874 Polly Pick-Up * 1875 Meteor Monitor * 1876 Soil Scooper * 1877 Crusader's Cart * 1878 Small Bucket * 1879 Large Bucket * 1880 XL Bucket * 1881 Play Bucket of Bricks, 3+ * 1882 Large Bucket * 1883 Rabbit Rattle * 1884 Small Bucket * 1885 XL Bucket * 1886 Star Wars Bucket * 1887 Rocket Detector * 1888 Black Knight's Guardshack * 1889 Pirates Treasure Hold * 1890 Octan Racer * 1891 Bonus Value Pack * 1893 Jungle Bucket * 1895 Sky Patrol * 1896 Trauma Team * 1898 Weetabix Dragster * 1899 Weetabix Racer 1900 * 1900 Duck * 1900 Castle Space Special Bonus Set * 1901 Mini Basic Set * 1901 Mini Building Set * 1903 Medium Bucket * 1904 Bulk Box * 1905 Doll Set * 1905 Mini Basic Set * 1906 Majisto's Tower * 1907 Clown Small Gift Set * 1908 Small Bucket * 1910 Promo Basic Set * 1911 Basic Set * 1912 McDonald's Promotional Set A * 1913 McDonald's Promotional Set B * 1914 McDonald's Promotional Set C * 1915 McDonald's Promotional Set D * 1916 Starion Patrol * 1917 King's Catapult * 1918 Happy Meal Set * 1919 Happy Meal Set * 1920 Promo Basic Set * 1920 Basic Building Set * 1922 Basic Building Set * 1922 Medium Bucket * 1923 Viking Line Ferry * 1924 Motorcycle * 1924 Viking Line Ferry * 1926 DUPLO Combination Pack * 1927 Parent's Pack * 1928 Parent's Pack * 1929 Guardsman * 1932 Basic Building Set + Storage Case * 1932 Basic Building Set with Storage Case * 1932 Medium Bucket * 1935 Robin Rabbit Building Set * 1944 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1945 DUPLO Set * 1952 Dairy Tanker * 1953 Mouse * 1954 Surveillance Scooter * 1954 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1955 Color Line Ferry * 1957 Basic Set with Storage Bunny * 1958 Basic Model * 1958 Windsurfer * 1959 Basic Model * 1959 Ultra-Light * 1960 Special Value Pack * 1960 Dragon Masters Adventure Pack * 1961 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1962 Basic Building Set * 1963 Basic Set with Storage Case * 1964 Basic Building Set * 1965 Basic Building Set * 1966 Car Repair Shop * 1967 LEGOLAND Town System Value Pack * 1967 Town Value Pack * 1967 Bonus Pack * 1968 Space Express * 1969 Bot Assistant * 1969 Space Value Pack * 1970 Pirates Gun Cart * 1971 Battering Ram * 1972 Go-Kart * 1973 Emirates Airliner * 1974 Bonus Pack * 1974 Flyercracker U.S.A. * 1974 Smuggler's Hayride * 1974 Star Quest * 1975 Combi Pack * 1976 Town 3-Pack * 1977 Space Value Pack * 1977 Pre-School Building Set (XL) * 1978 Santa Claus * 1978 Town Value Pack * 1979 Town Value Pack * 1979 Snowman * 1980 Santa's Elves * 1981 Rattle * 1983 Space Value Pack * 1990 Octan F1 Race Car * 1991 Racing Pickup * 1992 Dragsters * 1993 Race Value Pack * 1994 Turtle Bucket with Motor * 1995 Number 4 * 1997 Town Value Pack * 1998 Silja Line Ferry * 1999 Space Value Pack Category:1000 sets Category:Set lists